


cassanova (left me dying for your love)

by chanwoes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Did I mention there is a lot of rich people here, Drama, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Enemy Lovers, Lies, M/M, No one has any redeemable qualities, People using others for their gain, Rivalry, Romance, chaebol!au, rich kids, richkid!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanwoes/pseuds/chanwoes
Summary: Ten longs for his touch, his fingers across his skin, his lips on his. Taeyong lusts for his embrace, his intoxicating kisses, that same look in his eyes when they first met.And yet, they would never give in to their urges. Never give in to their games of lies, deceit, and power. And most importantly, never give into each other.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: tenyong/taeten (a superior ship don't @ me) and others as it goes on (tags probably spoil it errr)
> 
> Rating: M for Machiavellian themes (lmao), substance abuse (alcohol and drugs), swearing & eventual smut uwu
> 
> Genre: richkids!au, romance, drama, angst (basically rich people and their problems)
> 
> A/N: So I’ve been stanning NCT since the prehistoric ages but had no inspiration to write a fic with them, so here is one ft. my two boys. Basically rich kids and their rich people drama lmao. Inspired very loosely by the film Cruel Intentions and gossip girl lmao lots of plot twists and turns, manipulation, and deceit. No one is nice/safe in this fic. I am getting back to writing after a slump so apologies for any mistakes, errors and tense.
> 
> title inspired by the song of the same name By Allie X ft. VÉRITÉ
> 
> also on aff under the same name

 

 

_Ten grits his teeth and holds still whilst the older man hovered over him, softly kissing the smooth skin on his back._

_“It hurts Taeyong,” He says between each small thrust as he clutches the bed sheets in an attempt to deal with the searing pain and aching legs. Taeyong scoffs into a light chuckle and massages the sides on the boys’ hips which were sore from his tight grip._

_“Just hold still, it’s going to be okay,” he muttered quietly into his ear, nipping the crest of his ear “You feel wonderful.”_

_Ten hardly believes him, sprawled across the bed, like a dog with his legs spread wide for Taeyong to tightly place himself inside, to make Ten his property. He pulls out before entering almost violently back inside snapping his hips upwards. Ten gasps at the movement and arches his back to try to meet with his rapid thrusts. He mewls at the pain._

_“P-please, slow down,” Ten moans now, burying his face into the pillow in mixture of embarrassment and pleasure as he hears the lewd slapping noises emanating from the bed, he feels_ _ever_ _single thrust rock him in his core, burning his skin from the inside and making him sing in pain and ecstasy._

_“_ _Shhh_ _, now…” Taeyong breaths down his neck and Ten whimpers at the warm feeling, biting his lips from moaning uncontrollably to hear what his lover would say to calm him down or to make all the pain to go away._

_Ten worshiped the very ground the Taeyong walked on. Had willing tore down his walls to let the man inside his heart. It hurt yes, the pain would maybe carry on to the next day, but it was all because of Taeyong, all because of this man and his soft touches, his intense eyes and the way he held_ _him like he was the only one the world. Ten would die without him and felt the same intense pleasure knowing how much the red-haired_ _indulged in him as well, how much both craved each other._

_Now grunting at the tightness of Ten’s hole relaxing to the shape of him inside, he presses his chest against the younger males back and turns his head to the side so that he could seize his lips in a passionate embrace, mouth melting into each other as their tongues both battle for dominance._

_“I love you,” pulling away for breath, Ten sighs and looks for a reaction in the older man’s face. He doesn’t_ _realize_ _it that night, the flash of malevolence in his dark eyes and the slight twitching of corner of his cruel mouth._

_“I love you too,” He replies before he continues to thrust inside the boy._

\--

“Keep the change,” Ten nonchalantly throws over a few notes over the counter at the bewildered barista who had only asked for coins.

 _It hasn’t changed one bit._ He sips his coffee looking up at the tall imposing buildings that littered the urban jungle. Seoul. It has been 2 years since he breathed the dirty air of this corrupt city. Back then, he would have probably stared in wonder and be taken back by how amazing and urban Seoul was. With all its fancy cars, people living the high life and parties 24/7, Ten would have felt right at home. But now, he couldn’t feel anymore secluded.

“Spare any change, sir,” He looks down to see a beggar of the street, tatted clothed and dirty unshaven face with a shopping cart filled with presumably his bed and his belongings. He probably saw this young man dressed in fine clothes and thought he could score, getting enough money for a meal. Ten merely scoffed.

“Get a job,” he replies continuing to walk, blocking out the sounds of the beggar's profanities to concentrate on his divided thoughts.

Maybe because of his age, maybe because now he knows better. No amount of money could hide the ugly side of this city. How the rich would throw around their money and not care of the little people, or themselves as a matter of fact. It was quite common to meets someone from the highest percentage of earners to ditch morality altogether. He was really one to talk, however.

Being the son to one of Thailand’s wealthiest CEO’s, money came as no trouble for him. And yet he resented every single thing about it but would never admit the fact that he did.

“Fuck you rich sons of bitches, taking our jobs and using our hard earned money to buy fucking shit!” The beggar screams as passers-by awkwardly start at Ten who had now stopped in his tracks.

“Alright then,” Ten turns back and takes his wallet from his back pocket. But instead of maybe a few coins or some notes, he takes out a silver card and flicks it in the direction of the beggar.

“Buy yourself some fucking shit!” He snaps before heading back in the direction he was going in. The beggar dazed before grabbing the card and running off.

Ten hated the city, hated the rich and hated himself. But he had some unfinished business here that he needed to deal with first before he could continue living his pathetic excuse of a life.

The air was dirty, and Ten inhaled all the way in.

\--

“Ten! Looking sharp as ever!” Taeil greeted as he walked over to the younger and grins from ear to ear “Gosh! It's been so long, where to start?!”

Taeil was the son of the head of a supermarket chain across Asia. He in Tens opinion was far too happy and chirpy all the time, that maybe he was compensating for something much darker, not that is matters.

“Valentino velvet suit, handmade in Italy,” Ten pulls a little pose and Taeil looks in awe at the dark red material.

“It sure is nice,” he comments before gesturing at his own assemble “I recently acquired Burberry’s new collection, pretty impressive I think.” Ten nods that the sharp cuts of his blazer and makes a mental note to try some of the new collection next time he goes clothes shopping so he could get a good look at the clean stitching.

“How have you been, two years?” Taeil walks with Ten as they slowly integrate themselves into the gallery show. The artist insisted that the first people to look at his work were the most influential and affluent Seoul had to offer. Their names obviously included.

“Just about, I think!” He pretends to not really remember but sees the darker hue of the older male’s hair which not there 2 years ago. “But after I got your message, I thought I’d drop by before getting back to work,” He takes a glass of champagne from a silver tray. Taeil looks happy.

“Didn’t think you’d actually reply, but I guess the power of friendship has no bounds.” He jokes and Ten lightly hits him on the arm. Even though Ten despised all the people he encountered in high-class society, Taeil seemed to have not been corrupted by greed and was smart enough to avoid such things, maybe that why Ten gravitated towards him.

“Well I’m such a nice person after all,” He replies before two men approached them. Yuta was the son of the publisher of a world-renowned fashion magazine, naturally, Yuta followed in that area of business and is now one of the world’s most sought-after models. Dongyoung, on the other hand, was painfully awkward and shy, but that was okay as he held a high position at such a young age at his father’s multimillion accounting firm behind a desk. They were both dressed head to toe in designer brands.

“Wow, Ten! Really feeling the new hair,” Yuta compliments and Ten pretends to be happy with his empty comment, stroking the short grey strands on the side of his head. He decides to throw one back.

“How was Milan? I heard the cameras couldn’t get enough of you,” Yuta smiles back

“It only comes naturally”

Dongyoung sips his drink “Enjoying Seoul?” he asks “It’s been a while,”

Ten turns to him “It’s gotten taller the buildings” he explains “but it’s just how I remember it”

_Completely Disgusting._

“Well, now your back, I guess we should do something” Taeil starts “Oh! There’s a new restaurant back where Casios Bar used to be, serves a great wine selection,” The three men rambled on about all the hotspots the city, the best and most expensive foods there was. All their nonsense of designer clothes and expensive goods which made Ten faze out of the conversation, to look at the painting that the four stood in front of. Titled ‘ _A Mind of Misery’_ The canvas was spread with an array of dark paint thrown across it like someone had poured all their feelings into this piece. He then remembers the bidding later that night and notes down mentally the name of the painting so he could hang it at the condo that he had Joonmyun lent to him.

“Yeah, but they suit each other right?” Yutas voice pulls him back to reality and Ten looks confused being thrown in mid-conversation.

“Yeah, been about 4 months since they met, all my doing of course,” Taeil practically sings “I’m the modern cupid!”

“Who?” Ten asks and Dongyoung turns to him

“Oh, you didn’t know? Taeil must not have mentioned it”

“Who are you talking about?”

“Well, speak of the devil! You’re late!” Yuta calls and they all turn to the direction that Yuta called to.

Ten feels the sound from his ears ring painfully and his hands clench tighter around his glass. He blinks a few times to make sure he was not hallucinating.

Taeyong walked in, clad in a dark suit that accentuated his tall toned frame. His hair was still the same red as he remembered styled messily, was now combed back. His eyes were still dark, his lips still cruel. Ten resists the urge to twist his face in disgust when he sees his new feature. Hanging from his arm, a petite girl who was beautiful, with long dark hair and short bangs. She was dressed in a black figure-hugging dress that Taeyong probably picked out himself.

“Well, I’m here now. That’s all that matters” Taeyong replies and greets the three before pausing at Ten. Looking at him up and down like prey, he pulls a sly smile and looks directly at him.

“It’s nice to see you here, Ten.”

Ten forgets momentarily to breathe. It had been 2 years. 2 years of pain inside his heart. A pain that could not be taken away, like a hole in his chest slowly eating away at him. He was not upset, nor was he angry. Ten simply felt empty and felt the hole gnaw at his insides. He pulls a small smile.

“It’s great to see you too,” He forces a positive tone. The girl smiles at the men before turning to her boyfriend.

“Oppa! I see Wendy over there!” The girl pouts and Taeyong pulls a familiar smile that Ten knows all too well.

“Okay, you can see her” He pinches her cheeks and she lights up, giving him a small peck on the lips before heading off to a group of girls.

“Ugh, you guys make me sick!” Yuta jokes and puts his finger in his mouth pretending to be sick and Ten laughs maybe more than he should at it.

“Just because you’re a materialistic supermodel who can’t find love!” Taeil teases and the group erupts with laughter, Ten joining in too, thinking to himself that he needs to enjoy this night, he has too. At the corner of his eye, he sees Taeyongs face and his laughter fades when they make direct eye contact.

The hole in his chest starts to ache again.

\--

Later that evening, Ten excuses himself from the conversation for a bit of alone time. He was outside on the balcony of the building, glass in his hand staring out at the city.

It seemed almost mystical watching life in Seoul goes by. The glittering lights scattered across the darkness, people rushing around on the streets and cars moving up and down the place. You may even say it was mesmerizing. It was scenes like this that reminded Ten that at times, the city was indeed beautiful. He lets the cool at blow at him.

“So, how was America?” Taeyong asks as he slowly walks over to join the younger male. He leans on the ledge and faces him. Ten doesn’t look at him first, savoring the last bits of serenity he had before turning to him.

“It was good,” He says rather curtly.

The redhead nods at his reply, seemingly disappointed at the short sentence.

Ten made sure that he was not going to give Taeyong what he wanted. He knew someone like him got off on watching people suffer, and Ten was no different. But Ten learned the hard way and had built a façade of sarcastic comebacks and blunt remarks in order to protect himself. He wasn’t going to let Taeyong win at this game he was playing.

“So, you’re back in Seoul for how long?” Taeyong asks

“Just need to finish some contracts, it depends,” He takes a sip of his drink “As long as people want me here.”

“As long as people want you here,” Taeyong quotes and rotates his neck to loosen himself from the constraints of his dress shirt. Ten doesn’t miss the way his neck tightens. “God, these gallery shows are so boring” the younger rolls his eyes at the attempt of small talk, it was not genuine, of course. This man had some sort of motive. He grins a little to try something.

“No, something your girlfriend likes perhaps?” He replies “Something this cultured isn’t really your type of thing, right?”

Taeyong raises an eyebrow and then scoffs in amusement “Seulgi? I’m sure she loves modern art,” sarcastic tone dripping in every word. “And I’m not sure you actually know what _my_ type is?” He leans inwards. Ten smiles at his reaction.

“Oh yeah, I think I have a pretty good idea,” he blinks to feign innocence “Small,” he takes a step closer until their faces are barely apart “Flexible,”

“I guess some things just stay the same,” Taeyong chuckles and steps back to turn around and look at the view from the building.

“Not really,” Ten inching closer to him and facing the same direction “However, I’m genuinely surprised! 4 months? That must be a record for you, how do you do it?” He coats his words with malice intent. Taeyong clicks his tongue.

“Daddy likes the fact she's with someone financially stable,” he hums. There is an awkward silence between the two, both had exhausted their passive aggressive remarks. They clearly wanted to say more but couldn’t, or maybe it was testing the waters. It had been 2 years after all. In the span of that time, Ten had traveled around the world, tried to find himself in America and Taeyong well. Probably fucked around like he did normally before settling with an heiress of some company. Looking at him mad Ten feels sick. He couldn’t stand watching him content with his life. For now, Ten keeps his sugar-coated words.

“I guess the feeling isn’t mutual, how sad”

“You’d know, wouldn’t you” Ten tries to keep calm at the response. The remarks start to move towards a more demeaning tone.

“Yes, I would know. But that’s okay because I know your type.” Ten’s tone deepens “Do you really see Seulgi as a person? Or, is she more a fleshlight you can throw away when you find something better”

“Are you jealous?” He asks “You pout when you’re jealous.” Ten draws back immediately.

_Damn. This bastard!_

“Hey! There you are!” A female voice calls from inside. It Seulgi. She smiles and joins the two men on the balcony “Are you coming in? The bidding starts soon!” She links her arm with the redhead and beams. Ten could only feel pity for her. “Oh, you’re Ten, right?” She then asks and Ten pulls a smile.

“I guess Taeils probably told you my life’s story” He jokes and Seulgi laughs in response. Taeyong was a lucky man.

“Well, we should catch up some time, I want to hear all these stories from America!” Taeyong rolls his eyes and leans into her height.

“Shall we make our way to the bidding?” She turns and nods and they both walk, arms linked inside.

“It was nice catching up with you, Taeyong” Ten draws out that last word of his sentence, making sure to slow down his mouth so that the man could see every movement of his lips. Something he loved all those nights before. Taeyong pauses staring that the youngers lips before flashing a brilliant grin.

“Likewise.” They both make their way inside leaving Ten to gather all his thoughts.

Their first confrontation and Ten already feels as if he had lost the first battle. The battle of tongues. He replays the scene in his head and wishes he could say something different. Maybe jab at his masculinity or maybe, his father’s financial situation which would be lovely to watch his reaction. He knew this would not be the end. They both belonged to the same social sphere with them having almost the same friends, it’s a miracle none of them suspected the affair between the two. But now, Ten feels almost sorry for the girl, Taeyong didn’t love her, he doesn’t love. No, he was incapable. He probably charmed her with his sweet words and danced straight to her bed. He wasn’t jealous no, but it did remind him of a simpler time when he would of probably just have been fooled like all the others.

 _I’ll play your game then_. Ten thinks to himself knowing that a war was about to start, he simply had too much pride to let Taeyong win.

He heads inside, the gallery much quieter thanks to the bidding being held in the next room, a few guests examined the paintings and he spots a girl all alone staring at a piece. ‘ _Eternal conflict of the Self_ ’ it was titled. Wild red brush strokes swirls across the canvas and Ten finds it almost fitting.

“A bit too much red, don’t you think?” He stands next to her and she almost jumps in surprise. She was a doe-eyed girl with blunt bangs and round face. She gives an awkward smile.

“Goes with your outfit” she replies and both exchange small laughs that Ten fakes.

“God, you’re beautiful,” He leans in and smiles “I’m Ten”

“Lalisa,” she replies blushing “But you can call me Lisa”

He nods “Well then Lisa, shall we ditch this place and go somewhere fun?” He asks and puts his hand out, she smiles and gladly accepts.

They walk out the gallery and she goes on about something that doesn’t really interests him. He was developing a game plan to win over Taeyong. It may take a while, but with the right circumstances, he could easily destroy him. For now, he concentrates on the girl and how lovely she would look spread out on his bed.

He smiles devilishly at the thought.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi, second chapter is outtt! fast update right?? I hope you enjoy! i tried to kinda world build in here by dropping names in conversation that may be relevant in the future (?) and more dialogue here too! always comments are so much welcomed i love reading all your guys thoughts!! who do you think will win, and what exactly are they up too??? till next time bye bye

 

Ten wakes with a booming headache and a bitter taste in his mouth. 11:43 he manages to blink a few times before slowing getting up from his bed and rubbing his eyes.

The girl was fast asleep next to him, make-up smeared across his white sheets and he remembers to call down the maid to get that cleaned.

It would have been nice to remember what actually happened the previous night. All he could gather was that they went to a few bars then to the club and well, this. Ten kicks over the sequin dress that lay on the carpeted floor as he makes his way to the dresser to find a little bit of whiskey left at the bottom of the glass. He pulls a face gulping down the last remnants of the drink.

Joonmyun sure was nice lending him his city condo for the time he was here. It was right in the middle of the business district of the city, amongst the vast skyline of Seoul. It stood tall looking down at the common folk. The sun from the windows hurt his eyes slightly as he looked for his underwear quickly to then rummage for some painkillers to deal with his headache. It had been a while since he felt like this.

“Mmmm, ugghh.” Lisa murmured seemingly stirring for her sleep as Ten made no attempt to be quite opening the cupboards.

He takes two in his mouth and washes them down with some more whiskey looking disappointed at the other.

Ten was already sick of sleeping with these insipid chaebol heiresses. The way they’d spread just because a man paid the littlest attention to you or maybe smiled or called you pretty. Another thing which reminded him of his past. How once he was just the same, that is why he simply felt sorry for the girl.

He looks across at the clock on the wall and suddenly he remembers the lunch scheduled at 12 at La Maison Rouge with Joonmyun that was supposedly of great importance.

“aw fuck me,” he swears under his breath before fully waking up to get ready, not noticing the girl who had awoken looking at him with her eyes glazed in sadness as the man hurried around without a single care for her.

After everything they’d done.

\--

He arrives 20 minutes late after the taxi decided to charge extra because of traffic, Ten forgot how terribly congested the city got during these times. He threw the man a few notes before brushing the creases of his slacks from his Armani suit and heading inside the French restaurant, he clears his throat before pulling a pained smile at the dark haired man who was sat inside flicking through the menu. His head still ached from last night.

“Joonmyun! So sorry” he wasn’t really. He pulls his arms out for a hug and they embrace for a few seconds before pulling out a chair next to him.

“Don’t worry, the traffic these days makes me glad I have a chauffeur!” He sits back down and relaxes.

Joonmyun was a friend of his father’s. At such a young age, he had already amassed a net worth far superior then some people put together with his hold on the stock market. He was also nice enough to lend his duplex condo to the younger to repay a favor to his father. Though he was in the same social circle as he, what he had accomplished seemed to be much greater than he ever could, and was another league from the rest. It was good to have a friend like him.

“Well, here I am!” Ten examines the wine bottle placed in the center of the table.

_1811 Chateau d'Yquem? Nice._ He pours himself a glass of the white wine “Back home, at last!”

“Well, a lot of things have changed since you left! Baekhyun finally proposed and he’s having his wedding in Hawaii, which should be nice. Finally” Ten forget how much of a gossip Joonmyun was, but it was what you needed to survive with his competition. He tries to remember the small-ish guy that hovered around Joonmyun at the charity event 2 years ago like a fly.

“Good for him,” Ten feels the need to comment

“But it’s not all good news here!” he shakes his head as he laughs “Western Park Banking went bust 3 months ago. Totally fucked with the stock market!” Ten raises an eyebrow.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, Park Chanyeol you know, big tall guy, yeah. Tax evasion _and_ money laundering, rumors about some dirty business with the Chinese coke trade,” Ten blinks at the news

“The Chinese Triads? Here? In Seoul?” He couldn’t believe it, Joonmyun nods slowly. “This place really has gone through some shit!”

“Yeah,” Joonmyun sighs “It was all over the news for weeks couldn’t shut up”

“Didn’t hear about it”

“Ahh well, with a good lawyer, he’d be out in maybe… 1 year? If he hired someone like Lee Jinki” Ten remembers the bowl cut man Lee Jinki and his ferocious power in the court and shudders. “I’m sure you must have heard about it in America”

“Yeah well,” He leans back in his chair “I kinda wanted to escape it all, have some me time on my own before going back to Thailand.”

“2 years enough?” He asks

“Well, I do have some outstanding contracts that need to be done and I thought why, not spend a bit of time in this wonderful city~,” He says rather sarcastically and Joonmyun burst out laughing.

“Still got your sense of humor!” He grins. A waiter dressed in a white dress shirt and black waistcoat approached the table. “Can I get you, gentleman, anything whilst you wait for the others?”

_Others?_ Ten thinks and turns to Joonmyun who shakes his head

“I don’t like eating without all my guests present” The waiter smiles and walks off, Ten smirks at the thought of having to keep the poor man waiting for them.

“Speaking of which, these other guests, is this related to the importance of this meal, besides from catching up?” Ten asks. Joonmyun takes out a cigarette case from his pocket and lights it up, he offers it to Ten and he declines.

“Well, as a matter of fact, I do” he puffs a cloud of smoke. “Ah! There he is!” He waves and Ten turns to see who he was waving to.

He was tall, probably a bit taller than Ten. He had warm brown hair combed to the front with soft white skin and prominent dimples. From the first impression, a lady killer with his looks. But as he trips his way on the dark red carpet, Ten thinks differently.

“This is my nephew Jung Yoonoh!” Joonmyun beams “He’s staying here for the next few months and I’d like somebody to guide him,”

Yoonoh gives a small shy bow before sitting on Joonmyun’s other side. “N-nice to meet you,” he says quietly” Despite his looks, this Yoonoh was a shy young man naïve about the world around him.

“Seeing as you are now your here, I think it’d be best that you show him how things work here, introduce him to the right friends, all that kind of stuff,” He can see just how proud Joonmyun was at the boy and he feels a small pang of jealousy.

“I’m honored, that you’d consider me with this,” Ten glances at Yoonoh who was fiddling with the napkins. Just Ten’s luck. He didn’t want to babysit this guy at all. He had better things to do besides that. He had still been coming up with a plan to humiliate Taeyong, now it may be put on hold. “But, I just arrived here a few days ago, things have changed so much, just as you said in 2 years”

Joonmyun sits back and nods slowly whilst Yoonoh stares at his uncle, eyes wide waiting for his response. At this rate, Ten might have to move out and find a new place to live. A few seconds pass and the older man starts to laugh

“Don’t be stupid! Of course, it's not just you!” He replies “And besides, I remember how you were just in the same position as Yoonoh all those years ago,”

_Don’t remind me_. Ten thinks. He remembers when he was sat in that seat, looking meek and quite as the world of the rich and glamorous enticed and intimidated him.

He forces a smile, taking a sip of his white wine. “I remember,” He also remembers who his guide was and sighs.

“Wait, you’re not from Seoul?” Yoonoh asks out of the blue and Joonmyun lightly hits his arm to shut him up. Joonmyun seemed to be a strict carer, Ten smiles politely.

“Excuse Yoonoh, you see he’s not accustomed to how things work around here,” He laughs awkwardly

“Not a problem,” Ten smiles to then look at the taller male “I’m originally from Thailand, I was educated here in Seoul for a few years”

“Is it true that Thailand has ladybo-?”

Joonmyun butts in. “That’s quite enough, don’t you think.” His tone is strict. “Maybe some other time you can asks these questions,” Ten notices Joonmyun embarrassed turning around to see if any other tables or waiters heard. He gives a pained smile. “Anyways, I thought that you’d be late but, where is he?”

“Oh yes, the other guest” Ten looks around “Another guide for Yoonoh I presume”

“I don’t need 2 guides” Yoonoh replies. Joonmyun lightly hits him again.

“And yet. Another guide you have~” Ten scoffs and rolls his eyes.

_Fucking perfect._

In walks Taeyong, he wears a casual dark suit with a few buttons open of his dress shirt to expose a little of his chest. He strides in and flashes a smile at Joonmyun. “Sorry for the wait,”

Ten curses to himself. Just his fucking luck that he’d show up. Though the odds of seeing him was most likely, not this soon. Not right after last night at the Gallery. His mind flashes to the past when he was sat and was introduced to the redhaired man as his guide to the city, that same fake smile he gave to him was now being shown to Yoonoh.

“Yoonoh right?” He tilts his head at the question and the boy nods quietly “My, what an adorable name” Ten shoots daggers from his eyes. “Nice to see you again too” He takes off his sunglasses and takes a seat next to Ten, he moves his chair a little closer to the grey-haired man.

“Hello, Taeyong.” He turns away, paying attention to Joonmyun who is beyond ecstatic.

“Ah, just like old times! Don’t you remember Ten?”

_No, I’d rather not._

“Ahaha yes, it is” he takes a long sip of his drink rolling his eyes.

“Wow, is that real?” Yoonoh asks in shock and points at the gold ring on Taeyong right thumb. It was thick and had a lion’s head at the front. Taeyong glances at it

“This thing? 24 carats, an anniversary gift from my girlfriend” he puts his thumb out “Nice right?”

Yoonoh nods enthusiastically and Ten keeps quite _. Oh_ _Taeyong,_ _always knows how to charm._

“So, are we ready to order?” Joonmyun asks and clicks his fingers for the waiter, rude but a man like Joonmyun could in this city. The waiter puts on a fake smile

“What would you like to order today?”

“I’ll have the Ratatouille,”Joonmyun replies

“Macaroni, please” Joonmyun shoots a look and Yoonoh reclines into his chair trying to avert the gaze of his uncle.

“I’ll have the steak,” Ten replies, clenching his jaw. From the corner of his eye, he spots Taeyong biting his lips flicking through the menu to look concentrated but more because it was fun to tease him. “Rare,” He thinks of the red center of the meat as the top of Taeyongs’ head which he salivates at the thought of cutting open.

“And I shall have the same,” Taeyong smiles. Ten smiles back thinking that this would interesting, considering that Taeyong hated anything but well done, that he’d do anything to annoy him. It was almost adorable, if only it wasn’t Taeyong.

“Thought you’d order the Moules-frites, much more down your alley” Joonmyun comments before handing his menu back to the server.

“On the contrary, I like to try new things all the time, isn’t that right, Ten?”

_Keep calm. Just smile_

“Oh, your tastes may change, but you always have your favourites” He winks and turns back to the elder.

They continue their short empty conversation for some time, Ten paying close attention to Taeyong as he spoke, trying to figure out any weaknesses that he could exploit. The only things he knew was not anything special, everyone who was anyone knew. Like that fact, his father has been going through some financial difficulties with a merger from a company in China. Or the fact that he did like his alcohol (Ten already knew this a long time ago) But it seemed though he had settled down, found a girlfriend and working hard.

_Not bad._

“So, is it true that you can buy coke now here in Seoul?” Yoonoh asks and Joonmyun clears his throat at his nephew's comment, Taeyong laughs and Ten wonders as well.

\--

“Well, we need to get going, I have to drop off Yoonoh all the way n the other side of town for his English lessons, then head back for a conference,” Joonmyun looks at his watch “It’s been lovely catching up with you two!”

“Just like old times” Taeyong comments. Ten rolls his eyes.

“Totally,”

“Are you going back? I’d hate to take a taxi from here, no matter the time it’s always busy” Standing up, he lays a good amount of cash down on the metal tray with the receipt. Yoonoh awkwardly stands next to his uncle.

“Oh, it’s no problem I can-“

“I could always give you a lift, I go that way anyway,” Taeyong butts in and Ten snaps his head back in a mixture of confusion and dread.

“That is a great idea!” Joonmyun agrees “You guys can catch up!”

Ten smiles nervously. This was a bad idea, to share a car ride with the enemy, but how was he going to get out of this? He had to keep appearances.

“Oh, I thought you’d never ask!” Ten replies and smiles cutely at Taeyong. The redhead swallows hard.

“Well, we're off now, thank’s again for agreeing to look after Yoonoh,” He smiles then stops when he sees his nephew staring idly at the ceiling. The boy had a childish innocence that Ten had not seen in a while. “Yoonoh!”

“Oh! B-bye Ten and Taeyong,” The two head out from the restaurant leaving the two behind, they exchange pleasant smiles that veiled hidden agendas.

“Up for a ride?” Taeyong asks leaning in, his tone playful.

“Didn’t know you had a railcard for two,” Ten snaps back before getting up from his seat and walking out from the building, Taeyong close behind enjoying the view.

\--

The car parked outside was a black convertible. Vintage style with leader seats and shiny black paint. Ten is almost impressed at the quality then is happier to see a parking officer, writing a ticket.

“Your car sir? You can’t park here” She sighs and hands over the ticket to Ten who looks back at the redhead for an answer.

“No worries dear, how’s this?” Taeyong takes out his black wallet and with two fingers, passes a few notes. The woman looks him up and down, then takes the money and fold it’s into her pocket defeated

“No next time,” she mutters and continues her duties writing off tickets.

“1956 Jaguar XK 140, a beauty right?” Taeyong open the door inviting him inside “Coming, princess?” Ten scoffs and takes a seat.

“Just take me back to Joonmyun’s city apartment” he replies and keeps his head straight. The redhead smiles and takes his seat next to him.

\--

It was a quite trip the entire time, Ten didn’t want to talk and Taeyong knew that but still incites conversation. He even puts the radio, listening to some classic rock whilst incoherently humming the words.

Wind in his hair, Ten remember the first time he rode with Taeyong, how exhilarated he felt feeling the world rush past him with not a care at all. Feeling the warm sun bask on his face as he traveled the roads. But now he wishes he’d actually taken a taxi, no matter how slow it took.

He sees his building come up and turn to Taeyong who pulls up at the side “Safe and sound,”

“Thanks for nothing,” Ten replies getting up from the car and slamming the door shut. Turning his head away and ignoring the redhead.

“That’s a bit rude, don’t you think?” Ten turns around to see Taeyong leaning back against the leather seat smirking “Aren’t you going to at least invite me for a drink?”

“Not with your drinking problem I’m not”

“I wonder what Joonmyun will think, not getting along,”

Ten curses to himself. It was true. In the social circle they were in, news traveled fast, and not cooperating with someone could be the difference between successes or failure, Taeyong was well respected now, and with the thoughts of Joonmyun in his head and how important it was to stay on his good side, he needed to act carefully. But, at second thoughts, maybe he could use this to his advantage. He smiles and replies.

“A quick drink, then leave,”

Taeyong grins and shuts the engine of his car.

\--

“God, don’t you have anything other than whiskey?” Taeyong asks as he rummages through the cupboards rather rudely.

“Ask Joonmyun, he’s the one that owns this place” Ten sits down in a chair and relaxes “But I’m sure you’d take anything if it had a drop of alcohol,”

Taeyong scoffs at his remark “Witty as ever,” He takes out a large glass bottle and two glasses from the cupboard and places them at the table which the couch and chair surrounded. He pours out two glasses of the dark liquid then taking two ice cubes from the metal bucket with a prong, he places one in each cup before handing it to the younger.

Ten takes the glass and looks at Taeyong who sits down on the red velour couch opposite.

“What do you think of Jung Yoonoh?” Taeyong asks “remind you of anyone?”

Taeyong smirks, Ten puts his glass down “Not really” Yoonoh was almost an exact copy of Ten all those years ago, and that probably amused Taeyong now, they were going to be looking after the boy, and how last time Taeyong was his guide.

“Shame, I guess people really do change,” He takes a sip of his drink.

“Why are you here,” Ten asks “It’s over between us, so why?” Ten momentarily loses control of himself, feeling the bubbles of rage seep out, he quickly composes himself at the sudden out outburst.

“Why are you so upset?” Taeyong then responds “If it’s all over, why does it bother you?”

Ten scoffs “You know _why_ it bothers me” Taeyong shakes his head and laughs, sipping his drink “stop acting like you don’t know!”

“But, I really don’t Tennie,” He puts his glass down and leans in, light catching half of his face illuminating his dark eyes. “You shouldn’t keep secrets” Ten also leans in to meet his gaze

“I’m sure I’m not the only one keeping secrets? Right Taeyong? Seulgi seems like such a nice girl.”

_There it is_. There is a flash of rage in Taeyong eyes and he almost snarls “Don’t even mention her name” Ten pushes him a little harder

“Seems like the daddy’s short of cash? Must be nice having her provide for you” Ten hums. Taeyongs jaw clenches and he looks away.

“I remember how annoying you were,” Taeyong spits back “That mouth of yours would always get you in trouble, they only thing that’d shut you up was my cock inside” Tens face hardens at the reply.

“You’d always come so quickly, I was better than all the others you said, remember?”

Taeyong pauses, mouth still and eyes focused. Ten thinks he might have triggered something, something that might give him an advantage to his plan to destroy his reputation.

“And to think, such an innocent boy would turn to be such a whore, I wonder if Yoonoh would be the same? Joonmyun always picks the best~” Taeyong muses

“You don’t stand a chance”, Ten says.

He had Seulgi, the beautiful heiress on one arm and is planning to seduce the young Yoonoh like he had done with countless others? Lee Taeyong was an expert manipulator, an efficient seducer, the type of man who lies with that gorgeous smile on his face. He couldn’t let him, not for the sake of Yoonoh but to embarrass Taeyong and ruin his reputation and himself.

“Care to make a wager on that?” Taeyong asks and Ten tilts his head, putting the pieces of his plan together.

“Hmmm…” He puts a finger to his lips “I don’t know, you’re all settled down now, it’d be a shame to see you acting all wild now,” He gets up from his seat, pushing his glass away and slowly walks over to Taeyong couch, he languidly spreads his body across and flutters his eyelashes at the redhead all innocent.

“Scared you’ll lose?” He puts his glass down and leans over Ten’ body, now eye’s directly latched onto each other, Ten feels Taeyong breath tickle his lips and he raises his head up just centimeter away from touching. He feels the tension.

“I’ll play,” He purrs “If you like it rough, daddy” Ten now teasing Taeyong and he raises a leg up to graze against the older male crotch, very gently and he watches Taeyong trying to maintain his cool façade. It was all too amusing for the younger.

“I bet, that I can ruin Yoonoh before you can,” He whispers “Turn the idiotic boy into the same corrupt beings like us,” his tongue darts out and quickly flicks Ten’s warm lips.

“And if you win,” Ten asks “What do you get out of this?” Taeyong clicks his tongue and sits back into the chair, Ten resting on the back of his elbows.

“You must admit you still love me” Tens face twists in disgust but knows the type of game he was playing.

_Embarrassment and shame._

“And if I win,” Ten replies “I, get your hot little car and you must admit to Seulgi all your wrongdoings,” Taeyong shakes his head.

“That’s a 1956 Jaguar XK 140, a classic. What makes you think I’ll give it up?” Ten surprised that he wasn’t too bothered about Seulgi which was clearly more important but men like Taeyong didn’t care.

“Well,” Ten knows he’s skirting on thin ice, but the temptation of watching Taeyong crimes uncovered and watching his life crumble away was all too sweet. He wanted for so long to destroy him, he hated him with every fiber of his body, for what he had done to him. He needed Taeyong to agree to this stupid little bet so that he could have some leverage. “You’re satisfied with just saying I love you?” he asks “or, do you want more?” He licks his lips and waits for Taeyong to take the bait.

The redhead leans his head back to think.

“If, on the condition that anything is permissible to win?” Ted nods and he then pulls a cruel wicked smile.

“You got yourself a deal baby,” he puts his hand out for Ten to eagerly shake it

“Happy hunting, Taeyong” Ten smiles before getting his glass from the table and clinking it with Taeyongs.

_Finally, your time has come._

 


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is here!!! 3rd chapter i'm shocked at how much I wrote, yes a lot of things are happening with each player and their manipulative way of using people. Phew! It was ALOT Thank for reading!!!

 

“I know, I miss you too” Yuta replies lounging on the couch of his apartment. He chuckles at the reply on the other side “Don’t worry baby, I’ll be with you this weekend.”

There is a knock at his door and he quickly hangs up from his conversation. Who’d be knocking at this time of the night? It was almost 12 and Yuta decided to have the evening in. Whoever it was better have a good reason.

“Who is it?” He calls out making his way to the door wiping his nose clean.

“Open up, it’s me” Taeyong replies and Yuta opens the door.

“Well, this is a surprise, what’s the occasion?” He clicks his tongue at the sight of the disheveled man.

“For a start, I can’t stand whiskey, Joonmyun has horrible taste in alcohol,” The redhead replies and enters the luxury apartment. Yuta’s style was almost rustic, with fur carpets and plenty of blankets adorning the sofas. He raises an eyebrow at the kitchen counter, in thin lines on a silver tray, white powder, a black credit card and a small straw. “I see you’ve been at the sugar,”

Yuta clears his throat. “What’s with you? I thought you’d be at home with Seulgi by now” he settles back into his seat and Taeyong hovers at the glass cabinet to look for something decent to drink.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you” He muses. He takes out a bottle of gin and a large glass before pouring more than what is normally consumed. “It’s just,” He makes his way opposite Yuta and sits down “I have a little job that could use your expertise.”

Yuta leans in when he hears the proposition. “What kind of job exactly?”

Taeyong takes a sip of his drink “I have entered a little bet with Ten,”

“Oh?” Yuta smiles “Do go on,”

Out of all their friends, Yuta was probably the only one that knew of Taeyongs’ and Tens’ illicit affair. He kept his mouth shut of course as it would benefit him knowing a dark secret of this powerful man, he had some sort of leverage to blackmail or get something out of him.

“Joonmyun had recently introduced his dear darling nephew Yoonoh to the world. The bet, to destroy the boy’s innocence, a proper introduction to our world,”

Yuta pauses “And? That’s your bet, why do you need my help?”

“Because,” Taeyong finishes his drink in one gulp and stands up from his seat to wander around the lavish living space. He stops at the view of the city that Yuta was lucky enough to buy an apartment in.

“That’s your specialty, remember?”

Taeyong doesn’t look at him “I’m not denying it,” Satisfied with the sight the towering buildings and city lights, he turns back to Yuta who was still sat down.

“I’m on the right path now, finally working, sober and…” he smiles “got myself a girl.”

“That never stopped you before,” Yuta replies “Or are the rumors true? That Seulgi’s the one who pays for your toys?” Yuta almost sneers before leaning back into a cushion. “Whatever, it’s your bet and not mine, don’t get me involved”

The redhead nods as he pouts “I just want to have my hands clean, that all” his tone starts to turn condescending “I’m, sure you’d want yours to be clean too,” Yuta stands up and grabs Taeyong by the collar of his shirt.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but if you say one more word I’ll-“

“I’ll what?” Taeyong asks “All I’m asking for is your help, you should feel honored you are up for the job, unlike Dongyoung”

“I said, I want nothing to do with this”

There is an uneasy pause.

“It’d be a shame for the public to find out about you’re powdered sugar habit, a shame for such a young successful model to be revealed to be a coke addict” he shakes his head “Your career would be over.”

Yuta hesitates and drops Taeyong from his grip, defeated he looks away to weigh out his options.

Why did Taeyong need him? The bet was between Ten and him. Just because Taeyong was now all good didn’t mean he could not participate. It never stopped him before. He still drank alcohol like it was water. Maybe it was to keep on good terms with Seulgi and her family, if he was found out that would be it for his wallet.

“It’d also be a shame to find out that you were also a loyal customer to the brothels run in the red light district,” Yuta shoots a deadly glare and Taeyong smiles.

“Oh! So the rumors were true~” He muses. Yuta wavers. He had him at a corner, there was nothing he could do. Taeyong was ruthless as he was cunning and making an enemy out of him would be a grave mistake. He had no choice.

“Okay, just tell me what I have to do”

A sly smile creeps across Taeyongs face and he eagerly pats the taller mans’ shoulder

“I knew you’d come around,”

This was just the start, to Taeyong grand master plan. To seduce the idiotic nephew. Ten had no chance.

\--

_Destroy Yoonoh huh?_

Ten sits up from his bed with his chin resting against his hand, he goes through all the ways he could carry out his plan.

Yoonoh was indeed a good looking guy. Fair skin, soft jaw and a boyish innocence to his brown eyes. Maybe Ten was not as ruthless as he thought, he couldn’t muster an idea in order to win the bet. It almost made Ten feel guilty knowing that the downfall of the boy would be partly because of him. But remembering Taeyong’s smug face was his only motivation. But he still couldn’t think of a plan.

“Hmm? You up?” A woman raises her head slowly and looks at him. Ten doesn’t remember who she was or why they were both naked in his bed. He doesn’t seem to remember a lot nowadays, it all goes so fast here in Seoul.

“And you are?” He tilts his head. She was beautiful indeed, and well-endowed as well. She pulls a sour face at his reply.

“Ugh! Don’t you remember?”

He pauses, too distracted to try and dig his mind for a name. He leans in and smiles sweetly.

“Grab yourself some breakfast downstairs darling,”

She scoffs at his response and Ten gets out from under the sheets to feel the cold air hit his skin. Ignoring the complaints and insults of the woman, he formulates a plan for the day. And hopefully and plan to win the bet.

\--

Joonmyun’s house just outside the city was a sight to be seen. 3 stories with an open roof, interior picked out by the countries best interior designers, priceless sculptures, and paintings hanging on the walls valued at more than a million easily. Ten had a spare key since he was now expected to have regular visits whilst he was Yoonohs’ guide. He came early so that he could scope out Yoonoh in his environment.

He clicks his tongue at one painting he recognized form the auction that night.

_A Mind of Misery? Nice choice._

He asks one of the maids to bring up some tea to the second floor in which Yoonoh was said to be. Maybe befriending the boy would help him understand him a lot better. See what makes him tick, all that sort of stuff.

_Just like Taeyong did all those years ago._

Walking up the stairs, he hears incoherent rambling. Yoonoh had guests, but he didn’t mind. Tens very presence would shoo away whoever the boy had over. He treads slowly up the stairs to then hide behind a wall, maid trailing back with the tray of tea quietly. He takes peek at the scene.

A large table in which Yoonoh, dressed in casual clothes was hunched over at scattered books with another man dangerously next to him. This man was even taller, slim build with long bangs and a tired disposition to his face. They were both speaking to each other in English.

 _So this must be his English tutor._ He listens in on the conversation that he could understand having lived in America.

“So, when expressing feeling, you can emphasize certain words in order to convey them”

“Ok, so like,” Yoonoh leans in

“I _like_ you hyung,” Their faces hover only inches away and Ten feels like a voyeur for watching such a tender scene. He waits to see if anything else happens.

“Yoonoh,” The older man starts, his voice strained “If Joonmyun found out what was going on between us he’d…”

“He doesn’t know, and he’ll never know…” Yoonoh whispers as he goes in for a kiss, their lips almost touching, and their bodies now even closer with the other man’s hand snaking its way slowly around the boys’ waist.

Ten had what he needed. He quickly turns to the maid who looks at him to then quickly push one of the teacups over, knocking it off from the tray to smash onto the marble floor. The two jump back immediately in surprise and Ten puts on his act.

“You have to be more careful! You could hurt yourself!” He acts concerned for the maid and she only gives him a look but keeps quiet to keep her job. He then turns to the two and smiles.

“So sorry about that, was I interrupting something?” He blinks and the taller man scrambles in embarrassment whilst Yoonoh looks down.

“Oh, uh n-not at all,” The man stands up and clears his throat to then put his hand out for a handshake. He knew he was dealing with someone important. “I’m uh Yoonoh’s English tutor Johnny.” He says quickly. Ten only nods his head and shakes his hand.

“Ten, Yoonoh’s guide.” He gives a pleasant smile “I didn’t know you had English lessons today,” He glances at the boy and he became flustered, coming up with an excuse.

“It’s uh well-“

“He was just going through some material he didn’t understand” Johnny replies.

_How sweet. Covering for him._

There is only silence except for the maid sweeping the shards all on the floor, Ten examining the two whilst Johnny stood awkwardly up and Yoonoh shuffled in his chair. This was all too convenient for Ten. It amused him greatly.

“Well! Looks like I’ll be heading off!” Johnny suddenly exclaims as he grabs his bags from the table and tries to play it cool. “See you next Wednesday, remember to read what I highlighted” he then turns to Ten “Nice meeting, you Sir,”

“Not at all, take care” Ten replies and the tall man gives a little wave before heading downstairs quickly. Ten waits till he completely disappears then walks over to Yoonoh, his ears bright red in embarrassment. He decides to play with him a little.

“If all English tutors were as good looking as he was,” he takes a seat next to Yoonoh and smiles “Right?” Yoonoh panics

“Please please don’t tell Joonmyun about this! I’ll pay you, I’ll do anything I’ll-“

Ten put his fingers to his mouth to shut him up. _God, how annoying._

“Relax, I won’t say a thing.” Yoonoh relaxes and looks sheepishly down at the table. Ten decides to pry into the topic, maybe getting some valuable information that could be used to his advantage.

“How long has this been going on then?” Yoonoh shoots up at the question

“t-two weeks,” he replies quietly.

“And why isn’t Joonmyun allowed to know, besides the fact he’s a commoner and what he earns, is how much Joonmyun spends on cigarettes.”

He shakes his head. “It’s not that,” he pauses to take a breath, clearly emotional “I’m not allowed to be with anyone whilst I’m here and Joonmyun won’t allow me to date even though I’m an adult,”

With this news, the bet had gotten a lot more challenging. Taeyong would probably do what he normally does and seduce the poor boy till he surrendered and gave his virginity away. But now with the news of Joonmyun’s protection, it was going to be a lot more difficult. Because not only would Yoonoh be punished, to upset a man with Joonmyun’s power, most would rather be dead.

“But I really like Johnny!” Yoonoh starts again “He’s so kind and sweet, he listens to me,”

“And he likes you back?” There is a pause and Yoonoh is unsure.

“I know he does, but he won’t act on it. He’s scared of Joonmyun and your type of people in general”

“Our type of people?” Ten asks

“The rich businessmen, CEO’s, guys in suits” Ten nearly chuckles. Oh if only he knew how terrifying it really was just existing in this type of sphere. “But, why can’t he see! I want him!”

Ten raises an eyebrow “You, want him?” Yoonoh gives a small shy nod.

“Yes”

Ten grins slowly. He had found it. His plan, his plan to win the bet and destroy Taeyong once and for all. This was all too good.

“But, have you had any experience in that field before?” Yoonoh shakes his head furiously

“My mom forbid me to be with _anyone_ ,”

“But, you said, you’re an adult I’m sure you’ve at least been with someone,” Yoonoh grows quiet and Ten grows frustrated. How sheltered was this boy? This was going to more difficult if he was working with a complete idiot in that field.

“Are you a virgin?”

A flash of red appears on Yoonoh white cheeks and Ten decides to ask him another question.

“Have you ever been kissed?” Yoonoh looks down.

“That's why I want help, your help!” Yoonoh looks up hopefully “You know how it’s done, how am I supposed to do it?”

Ten leans back in surprise in the sudden burst of energy the boy had. It was almost quite cute watching him light up. Should he help him? Train the boy in all he knew about sex and seduction. He weighed out his options.

If Ten taught him everything he knew, he could seduce his English tutor and they would have sex, ultimately ruining him in the process. But the conditions of the bet was that anything was permissible. That means that they could conduct in any way possible so long as it reached the end goal. It’s not exactly Ten taking Yoonoh virginity himself, but he would still have some part in ruining the boy. So it would mean that he did ruin the boy. Taeyong would play dirty, using all the tricks in the book to win, lie, steal, and cheat. So, with an opportunity so great in front of him, he made his decision. The maid comes back from cleaning the shattered teacup with a new one and pours the two men cups of tea, shooting daggers at Ten for smashing the cup. Ten smiles back as he knew she could not touch him. She leaves the two and Ten turns back to the boy.

“I will help you in your quest to seduce Johnny” Yoonoh nearly squeals and Ten quickly grabs his shoulders to shut him up.

“But, you must promise me, you must do everything I say, no matter what it is” Yoonoh nods

“O-okay” Ten grins

“Welcome aboard Yoonoh, by the end of my lessons, no one can resist you, and you precious Johnny will be begging to fuck you,”

Yoonoh giggling suddenly embraces Ten in a tight hug. Awkwardly Ten sits there and waits till he lets go. His grip surprising him and taking the air out of him.

“Oh, thank you, thank you, you are the best!”

Ten gives a small grin but can’t help feel a wave of cruel happiness envelop him.

Taeyong had no chance whatever he was planning. He had already lost.

\--

Ten remembers the feeling of being in love.

Thinking back to it, he was just as naïve and stupid as Yoonoh. Giggling like a school girl at the thought of his love. Yoonoh today reminded him of himself, a memory he would rather much forget and burn.

He remembers how kind Taeyong was, how gentle his touches were, how understanding he was. He remembers when he first met him, brilliant eyes and soft lips. How when Ten first laid eyes on him, his heart skipped for the first time ever. No one ever made him feel like this before. The way he looked at his made him all warm from the inside. How every night, his mind would wander to thoughts of being with Taeyong, the man he loved. Walking hand in hand, kissing each other and laying there with him.

Taeyongs’ voice was his lullaby, his comfort. His touches were like explosions, sparking the hairs on his arms to stand up in pure delight. How he looked at him, oh those eyes, so deep and soft. His eyes that bore straight into him and into his soul, like he knew everything, and that there was nothing to hide.

When he first kissed him, it was after school, Taeyong had been sent out of class for his behavior which was no surprise. He was known to be a loose cannon. His bright red hair and dark gleam scared anyone not up for it. But Ten couldn’t resist. They sat under the large tree outside the library. Hushed confessions and sweet whispers, they shared their first kiss.

How he melted into it. His mouth, so soft and warm he felt, how he held him so tightly, like nothing in the world mattered except for him. He had completely fallen for Taeyong.

He remembers the first time he slept with Taeyong. After they had graduated, Taeyong bought a small condo in the city. He remembers his mouth peppering his neck with kisses right down to his hips. How he took him into his mouth that made Ten moan wantonly at his work. How he fucked him that night, sweat dripping from their bodies, their voices singing in ecstasy and desire on how good they felt together. Their hips snapping up to meet with their partner's thrusts. Ten remembers it all.

Ten also remembers the day when he found out the truth. The truth about Taeyong.

How this man he loved so much, who he practically worshipped him was, in fact, a lie. There was no soft touches and kind eyes. Only darkness. Only deception. He was too blinded with love to see the truth. He remembers the pain he felt, like his heart shattering into a million pieces like glass. Taeyong didn’t love him. Ten was completely fooled.

Ten remembers why he left Seoul for two years, he remembers why he hated this place so much and feels at peace knowing why he had to do this. To forget everything, to forget Taeyong and destroy everything about him.

\--

Over the next few days, he exchanges numbers with Yoonoh, eagerly texting Ten at all times of the day, and annoyingly, at night.

“So if you like someone, you shouldn’t show them all at first, make them work for it?” Yoonoh texts after Ten had gotten out of the shower, he rolls his eyes the wipes the stream of this phone screen to reply.

“Sometime you must play hard to get, if you go all out, it may turn them off”

“Oh, so like a game of tug of war?”

Ten raises an eyebrow,

“I like the analogy”

They arrange meetings to go over his advice, sometime at Joonmyun’s house, Ten’s own apartment or at local cafes which Ten taught Yoonoh how to use his words. No longer was he stuttering and tripping over his sentences. He was like a sponge, absorbing all the information that Ten fed him. He was on his way to becoming desirable, innocence laced with something darker. Ten almost feels proud of himself, turning Yoonoh into something that resembled himself.

Their next meeting was at the park, both sat on a picnic blanket under a tree whilst people went about their day. Ten almost forgot how the city had pockets of calm and serene beside the bustle of cars and people. Yoonoh was sat opposite him, with a small brown notebook, scribbling down notes as Ten dictated all he knew.

“You want to be seen a pure, but at the same time, inviting,” Ten says “People don’t want to be sleeping with slut do they?” Yoonoh looks up

“Uh, no?”

“Good, you’re starting to learn,”

Yoonoh put his notebook and pen down, shuffling so that he could get a little closer to the grey-haired man.

“So, uh what’s next?”

“Pardon?”

“I mean, I now know how to flirt, to hold a conversation and tease, what is next?” He looks at him with his big innocent eyes. Ten chuckles

“I don’t know, are you’re up for it?” Yoonoh pouts

“I think I am, I’ve done everything you’ve told me to do!”

Ten glances at the boy and admires his lean form sprawled across the blanket, sun lighting up his skin, practically glowing. He gives in.

“Okay, but you must promise me, you must do as I say,” Yoonoh nods and leans in.

“Okay, what do I have to do?”

Ten tilts his head “I’m going to take your first kiss,” Yoonoh looks horrified.

“But! I want my first with Johnny, I like him!”

“That is why I thought you weren’t ready! If you leave yourself vulnerable, you could get hurt if you do,” Ten wishes he had taken his own advice. Yoonoh looks sympathetic

“Have you been hurt, before?” He holds his hand softly and Ten feels bad that he had no idea what he was doing to him. But he avoided the question.

“If you kiss me, when you kiss Johnny, you’ll have experience and know what you’re doing” The boy bites his lips thinking for a second. Ten waits.

“Okay, I’ll do it”

Ten grins to himself. He slowly leans his head in and Yoonoh does the same, he feels his breath tickle his top lip and he knows that he’s nervous. He was wavering. So it was true that he had never been kissed before, Ten really didn’t believe it, but it seemed he was telling the truth.

“Relax and wet your lips,” he whispered reassuringly and he keeps his eyes open as he sees Yoonoh, eyes shut lick his lips. With the opening of his mouth for his tongue to lick, Ten dives in. He intrudes with his own tongue, pushing Yoonohs’ out of the way and he explored the boys’ mouth.

He was frozen in shock Yoonoh. He didn’t know what to feel other than the slick wet muscle reaching into him, he mimics the way Ten’s tongue moved and swiped it shyly across Ten’s on. The contact eliciting a small moan from the latter, Yoonoh feels more confident. He slowly snakes his hand to the back of Ten’s neck and slowly pressed their bodies closer, Ten lets him.

They continue to kiss now, with both of them battling for dominance. Ten thinking to himself that the boy had grown cheeky, trying to use his tongue and thus decided to teach him and lesson. He slowly pushes Yoonoh onto his back and straddled the boy, still fighting with their mouths. He didn’t care if they were in public, it was the first time in a long time that he felt engaged. The countless girls and guys he has slept with since coming back from America didn’t spark that same feeling of desire inside him. Ten moved his hips to feel Yoonoh arousal poking his thigh. It would have been so easy to take the boy there and then, but he remembers why he was doing this and pulls back. Yoonoh looks up at him breathless.

“That was amazing,” He sighs, lips still wet and plump, eyes glazed over. Ten gives a little smile

“And now, you know how to kiss,” Slowly, Yoonoh was being molded into the perfect being. He couldn’t help but smile. The feeling of winning over Taeyong was like fire running through his veins.

“Um, can you get off me, I need the bathroom,” Ten forgets how silly Yoonoh was after the kiss and rolls his eyes. He rolls off his and watches as Yoonoh with his hands in his pockets to take care of his rather large problem in one of the public restrooms the park had.

He watches his long legs, his lean build, and his cute ass and Ten wishes he would have just went with the first plan and taken the boy himself, but he needed to keep his hands clean or Joonmyun would be on his case. And besides, there was a feeling of happiness that he hadn’t felt before knowing he was helping Yoonoh find happiness and love with his English tutor.

He takes a grape from the picnic basket beside him, and pops one in his mouth as he reaches for his phone from his jeans and goes through his contacts. He taps on a number and holds it to his ear.

“Hello?” The line answers

“How would you like to see a movie this weekend?”

\--

It was a Saturday and Ten had everything planned out right down to the very bed they were to have sex in.

Ten had acquired Johnny’s number and have been texting him details all about Yoonoh.

What Yoonoh didn’t know won’t hurt him. And it was not like Johnny could say no to Ten’s offer. A chance to sleep with Seoul’s most eligible men. Johnny clearly had feelings for the boy so it seems as though Ten had taken Taeil’s position as the modern cupid.

All Yoonoh needed to do was work his magic and he’d have a prime whore out of him in no time and Ten would have won the bet. Technically won the bet, Taeyong could argue that it was not him, but Yoonoh would have already been ruin so at least the whole luster of an innocent virgin would be gone. It was almost going too perfectly that Ten felt uneasy.

Taeyong had not made his move yet. He had not shown up to any of the meetings, not that Yoonoh or Ten minded, but what was he planning to do? It made him weary.

“I can’t believe I’m seeing a movie with Johnny this tonight! Can you believe it?” Yoonoh exclaims that night as Ten got him ready, smoothing out the creases of his shirt with his hand in front of the mirror. Ten had even picked out an outfit for the boy.

“No, I really can’t” he pretends to be shocked

“I mean, It seems as though he felt me, needed me”

Ten rolls his eyes “Whatever helps you sleep at night” Yoonoh then turns around and give a genuine smile.

“And if we decide to…” He trails off

“Have sex?” Ten asks and Yoonoh blushes “give yourself to him, make him fuck your brains out.”

The brown haired male giggles in anticipation. The doorbell goes off and they both turn in that direction in shock.

The movie started at 9:45 and it was only 8. Plus, they were to meet at the cinema instead of Joonmyun house. So who could this be?

“I’ll get it,” The maid calls from downstairs to check the door and Ten looks over from the stairs to see who it was. His stomach drops at the sight of red.

“Is Ten and Yoonoh around?”

“No need to ask,” Ten calls out coldly and walks down the stairs slowly, eyes locked on the suit-clad man. No surprise, he still wore that beautiful sly smile on his face.

“Yoonoh’s got to go somewhere” He crosses his arms “Still trying to win?”

Taeyong shakes his head then turns back “Yuta!” Ten straighten ups when the Japanese man emerges from behind and he gives a flashy smile.

“Hey there beautiful,” He winks and Ten looks at Taeyong confused

“What is this…?”

“Got a table booked at The Black Bay, double date.”

 _No_.

Just when his plan was coming together, he had to ruin it. Poor Yuta probably had no other choice. Just how did he know about his plan on hooking up Yoonoh with his English tutor? He turns to the maid who is gone from the scene and curses under his breath.

_I’ll fire that bitch._

“Ten, what going on?” Yoonoh walks down the stairs and into the foyer but then retracts when he sees the two men standing.

“Yoonoh, cancel whatever you’re doing! I’ve booked a table for us 4 at The Black Bay” Taeyong almost sings.

Yoonoh stares at Ten and Ten looks back in confusion. How where are they going to get out of this? Ten needed to buy some time, to do something at least so he could think of a way to escape the situation.

“The Black Bay huh? Aren’t they always busy?” Ten asks. Maybe this was all a ploy and that they really didn’t have a table booked. The restaurant was so popular that many had tables booked months in advance.

“Joonmyun had us booked in, gotta thank the guy” Yuta chimes in and gives a little wave to Yoonoh who stood behind Ten “I like your shirt,”

“Oh thanks, its Hugo Boss” Yoonoh feels the fabric from his waist, unconsciously, slowly down towards his hips and Ten nudges him. He unknowingly was doing what Ten had taught him to do in order seduce Johnny, and Yuta looked at him, eating up at the sight.

There was no other choice. They had to go as Joonmyun would hear about them not attending and get suspicious on Yoonoh whereabouts. And knowing Taeyong manipulation of events, he could have Ten’s head straight for the chopping block and a sore loser. Yoonoh hesitated as clearly he could not say where really he was going, to tell people he was going out with his English tutor and much worse, a commoner.

There was no way out of this and Taeyong clearly knew it.

\--

“So I’m in Paris, and this Austrian model starts asking me about where I’m from, had no idea where Japan was, he thought I was Chinese,” Yuta over a glass of white wine explains his story to Yoonoh who at first was very upset that was missing his date with Johnny, but after a while grew to like Yuta’s company.

Yuta amongst his friend was probably the 2nd best seducer apart from Taeyong. He could easily charm girls into falling in love with him with his smiles which to Ten, was more sleazy that charming. But being a model, he was very charismatic and thus Yoonoh was easily hooked. Stupid boy, no matter how much Ten taught Yoonoh the art of seduction and cunning, he was still innocent to the core. Oblivious to the dangers around him.

“So what did you do?” Yoonoh leans in, tilting his chin up slightly. Ten curses to himself as Yoonoh had unknowingly been using all the skill he taught him, on the wrong guy. He sat there butchering with his knife the garlic sea bream on his plate.

“So I said I didn’t know where Austria was, was it a place in Germany. He nearly flipped! Too bad though, he was caught speeding whilst drunk, he’s no one anymore!” Yoonoh laughs at the story and places his hand on his shoulder, just like Ten had taught him to. The grey-haired man kicks the boy from under the table to get him to stop doing that.

Taeyong was silent most of the night. During the car ride, no words were exchanged between the two, only sly glances and cruel smiles. It was like he got off on how much he had ruined Ten’s plans. It was a game for him and he was holding all the cards. He takes an oyster resting on a dish full of ice and brings one to his lips, eyes latched onto the Thai man, he let the watery substance slide into his mouth, liquid almost dripping from the corner of his mouth. He lick his lips in satisfaction.

_He’s teasing me._

He excuses himself to the bathroom and cringes at the sight of Yuta and Yoonoh sweet-talking each other. This was not how it was meant to go. His plan was ruined. He needed some space, some air some whatever. He needed to get out of there to clear his mind, without the dark stares of the red-headed man. He couldn’t stand the torture of knowing the consequences if he lost the bet.

\--

A couple of splashes of cold water and Ten takes deep breaths to calm himself down.

_Well, now what?_

He glances at his reflection to look at himself. His eyes were tired, his skin was smooth but dull and his hair was all messed up. He needed to find a way out of this, there was no way that he was ever going to submit to Taeyong, there was no chance! After everything he had done, Ten couldn’t stand looking at him after knowing what went on in that mind of his. If he had lost this bet, then he had to admit that all along he loved Taeyong. He did so a long time ago, but now he just felt sick. And what was worst, he even promised something more in order to get Taeyong to agree.

He had bit off more than he could chew. All because of his stupid pride.

“Stay here too long and your meal will get cold.” Ten looks at the reflection to see Taeyong step inside the bathroom behind him. He gives a shaky laugh.

“Thought you hated oysters,”

Taeyong hovers around him, the heel of his shoe clicking with each step as Ten desperately racked his brains for something.

“Yoonoh seems to be enjoying himself tonight. Yuta is quite the performer,”

Ten turns back to him, fighting the urge to literally knock him down. The bathroom was empty so Ten let it all out.

“Just when I was about to win!? You show up?” He spat “How dare you?”

“Why are you mad, you were pulling the strings for your own gain too,” He puts his hands in his pockets relaxed and steps forwards. “Setting a little movie date, how old are you, 17?”

Tens’ face twists in disgust

“You think you’ve won, not yet!” He points his finger at him. “Don’t think for one fucking second you’ve won, I haven’t stopped fighting”

Taeyong eyes flicks toward Tens’ pointing finger then back at his face.

“I know,”

Taeyong grabs the arm that he was pointing at and shoves him against the mirrors, his legs locked with the redheads and his arms held tightly to his side. Ten looked away and Taeyong grins before driving in at the exposed neck, latching on and sucking onto the sensitive skin. Ten squirmed around, trying to set himself free. Each movement to set himself free, and Taeyong ground his hips roughly against his, eliciting a strangled moan.

“I know, and that what I liked about you” Taeyong releases his mouth to admire his handiwork of red bruising on the pale skin. And grabs Ten’s chin roughly to force the shorter male to look at him. Ten only gave icy cold daggers. “Such fire, such passion, I bet you want to hit me don’t you?”

Ten almost growled, “Get your fucking hands off me!” He shakes him off but Taeyong pushes him even harder against the sink.

“No so fast princess. We don’t want to interrupt the lovers back there, do we?”

Ten holds the flood of emotion inside. He didn’t want to lose control of himself. Not now.

“Whatever you have planned, it’s not going to work a-“He stops in his tracks when Taeyong knee grinds in the middle of Tens’ legs, feeling the cloth move across his crotch. The whole situation, from the close proximities of their bodies to how dangerously close their lip were, he curses to himself when he feels a familiar heat pool down below.

“Daddy didn’t know you still like being treated rough,” He leans in to whisper into his ear “Or does the thought of getting fucked roughly inside the men’s bathroom turning you on? I know it did before.”

Ten pushed with all his might to shove the redhead off of him. Taeyong didn’t fight it, he let himself be pushed off and Ten pushes him again.

“Just leave,” He spits, Taeyong stands there and Ten shouts “Get out!” He felt the tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. The redhead clicks his tongue at the sight of the shorter man on the verge and tears and makes his way out the bathroom, leaving Ten to his and his thoughts.

_Goddamnit!_

He rushes into one of the stalls and instantly collapses into the floor, back resting against the locked door to bawl his eyes out.

The memories, everything was all coming towards him. Of all those years he had spent bottling up his emotions, they seemed to pour out of him. He wanted to forget, he wanted to get away, but he remembers that at one time, he did truly love Taeyong, and now he was losing everything to him again.

He hastily unbuckles his pants to give relief to his erection caused by the sudden contact from Taeyong. It had been such a long time since Ten had felt his touches, his scent, _everything_.

“Fucking damn it!” He sobs and his hand becomes slick at the thought of his rough grip. He hated how much it affected him, how even though he hated Taeyong with every fiber of his being, he knew his body would not forget.

He comes messily around his fist as he cries to himself on how pathetic he had become, how coming back to this twisted world would ultimately ruin him again.

\--

Ten texts Johnny to meet him at some seedy sports bar, to explain this whole situation. Johnny was not at all pleased.

“You mean to say, you had to ditch me?” He huffs and takes his bear to his lips to chugs the liquid down. Ten saw Johnny’s suit all disheveled with his hair messily combed through his fingers. “And this Yuta guy? What a sleaze!”

“I didn’t know you liked Yoonoh this much, you’re very upset”

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock” He replies “I just,” he pauses to build his composure “I can’t compete with guys like him Yuta. I don’t have a fancy car or designer clothes”

Johnny had indeed fallen in love with Yoonoh, it was almost precious. Ten leans in with a new vigor inside of him. After time in the bathroom, Ten vowed to himself that he would never be put in that situation again, never let Taeyong control his emotion like that again. He had not given up.

“That is why you need my help,”

Johnny looks up at him raining and eyebrow and shakes his head

“What makes you think I’ll trust you?”

Ten pauses and slowly smile, playing around with his empty beer bottle.

“Oh, you can trust me, I’m all you have to get Yoonoh back”

Johnny hesitates and Ten waits for him to take the bait

“Okay then, what do I have to do?”

The grey-haired man grins at the response and leans in to tell the man his intentions.

 

 


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi, things are heating up am i right ??? hope you enjoy 
> 
> tw: mentions of drugs and drug overdose

 

 

A few days after the double date, Johnny was taking Ten’s advice by keeping his distance for a while. Much to his disappointment, he had to make excuses in order to miss lessons. His car had broken down, his elderly aunt was sick. Not that Yoonoh minded, he was too infatuated with Yuta, his new crush.

Ten was surprised that Yuta has not gone and done the deed yet, but maybe he was biding his time. Taeyong probably had ordered him what he could and couldn’t do. Like the control freak he was.

Ten scoffs at the thought before signing his name to a couple of documents, long inky letter before handing it to the secretary, who blushed slightly at Ten’s brilliant smile.

“Ten!” a voice calls out and it Taeil, he gives a small grin before heading over to the grey-haired man. “What brings you here?”

“Oh, just signing a couple of documents, not that important.” Ten was slightly distracted as he racked his brain on what he could do next. It was actually a blessing in disguise that Yuta had not yet slept with Yoonoh yet, it gave him time to think. But he couldn’t be to slow, Yuta from what he heard from gossip, was that he was almost as ruthless as Taeyong in bed, not to mention that there were rumors that he had a leather fetish. Gossip mainly from Taeyeon who did not particularly like the Japanese man.

“You free now? There a really great place 2 blocks here, great cheese selection!”

“Oh, sorry I can’t,” Ten feels a little guilty, looking at the man and his little smile. But he needed to focus on himself and how to overcome his problem.

“Right then!” Taeil links his arms with the shorter man and gives a wide smile “It’s on me!”

Ten only gives an awkward chuckle and nods.

\--

Taeil was what Ten would call his ‘closest’ friend here in Seoul. Only because he looked out for Ten during his lowest points. Even though Ten did not reciprocate nearly half the friendship to the Korean man, he had his uses as he was a prominent figure in Seoul’s elite despite his smiley exterior.

Ten flicked through the menu whilst Taeil got comfortable in his chair. The restaurant was 14 stories high and overlooked the city and had beautiful and modern interior. Too bad the menu was as bland as the white leather chairs.

“Geez, if the meals were any smaller, it’d be for ants” He remarks and places the menu down. The other man chuckles

“Oh, it’s not that bad! The wine selection here is great”

“I’m not much of a drinker,” That was a lie and Taeil gave a coy grin.

“Are you sure?” He teases “The other night I saw you down at least 5 glasses of champagne”

“Yes, that’s because I was in the mood,”

“And you’re not now?” Ten clicks his tongue as he forgot the sharp tongue that was hidden behind soft features.

“Apparently not.”

There is an awkward since whilst Ten plays with his cufflinks whilst Taeil ordered some appetisers off the menu.

_Damn, I have to keep my cool._

Even though Taeil was a friend, one false move and that friend would turn into your worst enemy, that’s how it worked here. It was all about keeping appearances.

When the waitress left the table, the Korean man leaned in with a concerned look on his face.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Ten looked up and meets his gaze.

“Everything is peachy,”

Taeil raises an eyebrow at the response

“You look like you haven’t slept in years, and don’t say it’s because of jetlag”

What was Ten supposed to say then?

Oh, that he has entered a dangerous bet with the man who had a secret affair with and who is friendly with everyone and that his reputation is on the line, as well as his dignity and he was losing? Taeil would probably be shocked at the news, but really? Everyone knew Taeyong slept around before getting a girlfriend, but with him? Ten had too much pride back down now. He kept quiet and made some excuse.

“Some people have been bothering me, that’s all” He wasn’t lying.

Taeil nods slowly at the reply and leans back in his chair. He taps his chin a few times before starting again.

“Anyone, we know? It is Joonmyun, man the guys been so stressed these days, something about his nephew not taking his English lessons.” Ten held a chuckle before shaking his head.

“No, it’s not him don’t worry about it.”

“Well I am worried about it, you look horrible!”

The waitress awkwardly interrupts the conversation as he kept her head down to pour the men their drinks, Ten looking away whilst Taeil smiles before she leaves.

“Anyways, what could you do about it?”

Taeil’s soft brown eyes darkened. He takes a sip of his wine glace and looks directly at the grey-haired man.

“Rumours are a lot more powerful than you think,” He smiles “it’s how to survive in our climate, like ammunition”

_Don’t get another person involved!_

Ten had already got Johnny, whose only crime was having a crush involved in something he was not a part of. He didn’t want to hurt more people in the process. Yoonoh was inevitably going to get hurt in the end, but he didn’t want to drag more people in. Taeyong and got Yuta involved which was a dirty move which was blocking him from his plan.

Taeil was not going to get directly involved. Ten though in the end. Just some of the information and that is it. He pulls a smile at his plan and leans in.

“If that is the case,” Taeil looks interested and also leans in

“I’m listening,”

“What can you tell me about our Japanese acquaintance, Yuta Nakamoto?”

Taeil looks surprised

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

Taeil sighs and moves his chair closer to the table, he darts his eyes around the room in case of anyone listening or familiar to the two. Ten straightens his back at his body language as this meant that he has something big, potentially life ruining. After Taeil was done check, he leans in even closer and whispers.

“Whatever happens, if this gets out, you did not hear from me, understood?”

Ten nods “Okay, just tell,” He whispers back.

Taeil clears his throat clearly uncomfortable which could only mean that this was something huge, the anticipation was killing him.

“Apparently, Yuta is a regular down in the red light district, got a favorite prostitute down there, they like to do coke together as well”

Ten leans back surprised.

He knew that Yuta was depraved, but this was something else. Sex and coke-addicted. Ten feels the corners of his mouth twitch in happiness but he controls his face to not look pleased but shocked.

“Yeah! Crazy right? Down in the Chinese brothels is where he goes, got someone called I think Winwin?” Ten suddenly stops

“And how do you know all of this exactly,” Ten was weary, Taeil could be working for Taeyong and spreading misinformation. All the games these people plays, you always had to check who was truly on your side.

Taeil clicks his tongue.

“Because he invited me once. Got some really pretty girls, but it wasn’t for me, I declined the invite.”

Ten nods at the confirmation.

Now Ten finally had some leverage in his plan. He could now get rid of the pesky hurdle that was Yuta. But how was he going to do that? He could blackmail the man, sending a letter or something saying he had proof of his habits, he could anonymously tip his parents and send his career downhill. Ten feels though he first needed to visit this so-called whore house and meet Winwin, cementing the rumors of his visits.

“Thank you, I can always rely on you” Ten replies and Taeil smiles at the compliment and quickly winks and takes a sip of his drink.

\--

The next day, Ten makes an excuse to cancel babysitting Yoonoh and takes a taxi to the red light district.

“You crazy rich folks,” The Taxi driver jokes before pulling up at the side of the street. “Can’t take you right in, gonna have to walk there” Ten rolls his eyes and throws a couple of note at the man before stepping out and making his way to the entrance.

He had heard from his time here in Seoul about the infamous red light district and it met his expectations.

From hostess bars, clubs, massage parlors Ten could practically smell the stench of lust in the night air. The flashing lights advertising their prices to girls in skimpy clothes trying to lure men inside their clubs. It was a cesspool of excess.

Some girls did try to attract Ten. Seeing a rather handsome young looking man dressed in a designer suit, rather than perverts or wannabes in society, they flocked to him offering special treatments and private booths. Much to the envy of the other men. He manages to escape the horde and muses at the thought of the girls. How desperate they were trying to make a living and so easily giving themselves away to him. He takes a few turns, avoiding more promoters before he sees a red-lit building which was different from the others.

It was ornate, built with sweeping roofs and detailed statues adorning the entrance, Ten remembers that it was a Chinese run brothel and heads inside as two young girls greeted him and lead him to a reception.

The interior was just as ornate as it was outside. Lush plants decorated the Chinese interior as the hard embody colored floors clicked with the heel of his shoe. Beautiful girls inside were dressed in skimpy versions of the Cheongsam waiting for a customerS whilst the sounds of moaning echoed the halls.

Finally, they arrived at the reception with the two girls leaving him alone, not before one winked suggestively at his before cupping his crotch. Ten grins and remembers the girls face for another time.

A tall woman, with dark long hair who was the embodiment of elegance, walked behind the counter. She was dressed in a figure-hugging purple cheongsam and had a long tattoo sleeve on her left arm.

So this must be the madam then. Ten thinks to himself examining the statuesque beauty.

“Welcome to The Pleasure Court, my name is Victoria. This is your first time?” She spoke slowly and sultry.

Ten leaned in and gave a cheeky smile.

“It is, but I have been recommended by a friend of mine.”

She starts to speak again

“We have available tonight, Fei, Jia, and Caolu,”

“As delectable as they sound, I’m actually wondering if Winwin was available.”

She raises an eyebrow at his reply “So, one of those type. I’m sorry but he isn’t available right now”

Ten is taken aback to find that Winwin was actually a man. Not that he had a problem with it. It was more expected that Yuta would be more interested in the softs curves of the girls here, but it didn’t matter the gender. He was only here for business. He smiles and takes out his wallet as he knows what kind of game with the woman was playing.

“I’m, sure he won’t mind, I’m a friend of a customer of his,” He takes out his black card. “Yuta,”

The woman looks down at the card and pulls a strained smile. “Of course, right this way” she steps from behind the counter and Ten lets her lead the way.

Leading down the corridors, past several doors, it was hard not to hear the sound of pleasure from beyond the walls. A person who was not used to this kind of setting would find it indecent or downright embarrassing. But Ten walked almost relaxed, letting the sound of high pitched moans soothe him. They turn to the left and Ten notices the décor change. The red lights darken and it seemed to be quieter. But ignoring the sharp clicks of Victoria’s heel, you could hear the pants and groans of men.

The woman stops at the door at the end of the hallway and knocks twice. A male voice from inside replies in Chinese and Victoria shouts something back. Ten keeps quiet and waits.

“Winwin was not expecting anyone at this time tonight, 2 hours, max” She bows and leaves the man “Ring the bell when you’re finished”

He takes a deep breath and straightens his coat jacket.

_Well, here we go._

He turns the handle of the door and slowly opens it, he steps inside and shuts the door behind, he was almost nervous.

“Winwin?” A asks and the man the dresser stopped combing his hair. From behind, he was on the skinnier side, with thick black hair and clad in red satin. He turns his head round and Ten’s breath hitches. He was the most alluring creature he had laid his eyes on, no wonder why Yuta had him on the side.

“What service do you want?” He voice, however, was blunt and surprisingly deep, he was probably pissed to see a client when he was off duty.

Ten chuckles at the response and shakes his head.

“No uh, I’m just here to talk”

He raises an eyebrow.

“Well, you’ve come to the wrong place for that,” The man gets up from his cushioned chair and makes his way to a small button on the wall which Ten thinks is the bell. He had to think quickly.

“I’m a friend of Yuta!” he halts and turns slowly to the Thai man.

“You’re a friend of Yuta?” Ten nods.

Winwin pulls a sheepish look and sits down on the silk sheets of the bed.

Ten sits next to him.

“Prove it, how do you know him!” A little accent slips out from his lips and Ten thinks its adorable.

“Well, he sent me here, I don’t think he would just tell anyone he didn’t trust, right?

Winwin bites his lip and nods.

“I guess,” He trails off.

Ten could tell from his whole response the Winwin was in love with Yuta. From how overprotective he was to his shy mannerism after being told he was a friend. Maybe Ten could use this as an advantage.

“So, Winwin!” Ten smiles “Yuta talks a lot about you, he practically lives for you, but you are by far more beautiful than what he described” it was all lies but he did what he needed to do.

A blush creeps across the man’s cheeks.

“H-he talks about me, like that?”

Ten tilts his head “and by the looks of it, the feeling is mutual?”

Winwin jolts up and shakes his head

“I can’t! Work, if they found out then-“

“Shhhh” Ten places his fingers on his lips. “No one is going to find out”

Winwin nods and takes a deep breath, calming himself.

“Out of all the clients here, he has been the only one to have cared if I was okay, but it has to be kept a secret”

Ten inwardly grins.

“And why is that?”

He knows why. If his family knew he was visiting some whore on the side, it would ruin them. Yuta being somewhat of a celebrity, it would destroy his career. Was it worth it? He really had no problem with the guy but his involvement with Taeyong’s schemes.

“Well, look at me” and looks sad “I could never be with him”

Ten feels a pull in his heartstrings knowing that this was the case, he didn’t want another innocent involved. Was it worth it? Just to live knowing he had won over Taeyong? Yet his pride would not allow him to be humiliated like that again.

“Well, dear Winwin, I have 1 hour and 45 here, why don’t you show me why Yuta likes it here so much?”

Winwin gives a small smile and slowly unbuttons his silk shirt.

“Of course, any friend of Yuta is a friend of mine” his whole demeanor changed, he was that of a cat and purred every word.

Ten sat back and watched as his nimble finger work his belt and smiled to himself.

_Yuta is no friend of mine._

\--

The blonde man lights up a cigarette and takes a long drag.

God, how much he hated this city. He lets the smoke escape his mouth and leans back against the wall of the alleyway. But at least he was able to make a very good living here selling overpriced drugs to conceited rich kids, with his designer watch income from all sectors of the city.

Tonight, Lucas as he called himself to avoid anyone knowing his true identity (a cautionary practise) was waiting from a buyer who went by the name M. Not that Lucas cared if he used a nickname as it was quite easy to track down who was buying the drugs, imagine watching the stock markets crash over how many of the traders were found hooked on cocaine a few years back led to more caution.

“Excuse me? Will it snow tonight?”

The code word. He took one last drag from his cigarette and put it out on the wall.

“M, I presume?” He turns to the voice to see someone who would not be the type to use drugs, but he didn’t judge. Even top models and debutants sought him out. “What will it be?”

The man raised to hand to silence him and Lucas raised an eyebrow.

He had no power here, why was he acting like he could boss him around? He was dealing with the Chinese Mafia and he has two guys on the other side of the wall hidden in case if anything was to happen.

“It’s not for me, but for a friend, Yuta Nakamoto,” his tone was soft but demanding. Lucas grins

“Ah, the Japanese guy? Why he send you”

“Pre-occupied, he sent me to collect it.”

The blonde was slightly uneasy at this man. He tapped on the wall twice to signal his men to get ready and he clears he throat.

“And what does he want?”

The man merely smiled and reaches into his pockets for a photo folded in half and throws it towards the man. Lucas catches it and raises an eyebrow before opening it up, his eyes widening.

“Impossible, how?”

“Lucas, or shall I call you Yukhei ?” He steps forward “Don’t underestimate the power of wealth, could buy someone a nice car, a nice house, an assassination. You act all big here, but in reality, back at home, you’re small fry”

“Who the fuck are you?” Lucas spits an anger and he slowly reached into his pocket which concealed a small handgun.

“I’m M” He replies “and Yuta wants the strongest you have going”

“And if I don’t?” He asks

M pulls a pout to mock the man.

“Do you really want to know?”

\--

“The photo shoot with Gucci was so boring,” Yuta shifts to sit up on the bed and brushed his hair back with his fingers. Winwin links his arms around his shoulder and nibbles his neck.

“You need to relax Yuta” he whispers. Yuta turns back and smiles

“That is why I came here,” He leans back and Winwin opens his mouth to let the Japanese man in.

He liked coming here, not only because the sex with Winwin was great. He couldn’t argue as the boy would do anything he wanted, Bondage, humiliation to bend his body in ways that only people would imagine, but he had grown quite fond of the Chinese man. The way he would curl up against him after a long session or massage his shoulders after a long day at work. If Winwin was not a prostitute, he would not hesitate to claim him as his own. He also did not judge as this place, he was safe to indulge in his choice of drug, Winwin did not care, and his own mother was a heroin addict.

“Anyways, you said that they delivered something new?” Yuta asks and Winwin nodded “You know me too well” Winwin blushes at the compliment and scoots next to the man as he took out a tray with several white lines. He rolls up a note and bends down to snort the cocaine.

Winwin wishes a little that Yuta would stop taking drugs, he gets scared sometimes.

Yuta shuts his eyes and throws his head back to let the leftover fall in.

“Well, is it good?” Winwin asks. Yuta is perfectly still, like he was trying to process the new formula inside him. Something in Winwin told him something was not right, “Hey, are you okay?” he grabs his shoulder but Yuta seizes his arm.

His eyes were wide like saucers and his lips were trembling. A small droplet of blood fell from his nostril.

“Yuta!” Winwin asks and Yuta started to shake violently, he kept eye contact with the Chinese man and his chest started to heave. “Hey answer me! Yuta!” He called out in panic.

Yuta then started to shake everywhere and fell down onto the floor, his eyes glazed over and Winwin screamed for help, blinks a couple of times before blacking out.

\--

Ten wakes with a phone call.

“Taeil, its 2 am why are you calling?” He groans rubbing his eyes

“Yuta is in the hospital!”

“What? Why?” Ten asks

“No time, I’ll tell you when you’re here!”

Something was definitely wrong now.

\--

He rushes through the doors and sees Taeil with a worried look on his face and a cheap coffee in his hand. It was a public hospital after all.

“Taeil?” Ten asks, the man sighs

“Yuta, he’s in critical condition”

“What why?” Ten looks confused, what the hell did Yuta do now?

“He overdosed,” They both stop and turn to the direction of the voice. It was Winwin, who was dressed in normal clothes, but his eyes were red and bloodshot, probably from crying. “He was with me, I took him here” Ten looks downs to try to process what had happened.

“Um, excuse me who are you?” Taeil asks confused

“It'seems Winwin, don’t bother,” Ten replies and Taeil looks surprised and tilts his head

“Always thought Winwin was a girl,”

Ten wonders around that area, thinking about what he had just heard. Yuta was now in hospital, linked to tubes and bedridden. This couldn’t be any better, the original plan was to spread some rumors about Yuta and that was it, destroy his reputation, but it seemed that he did it himself. He comes back to reality when Winwin stands in front of him on the verge of tears.

“It’s all your fault!” He says “If you never showed up he wouldn’t be here!”

“I’m nothing to do with this, I-“

“You knew that I loved him, why would you do this!?”

_Love_.

Ten is taken aback. His mind fades out of concretion.

Even though he was nothing to do with his overdose at all, it was his own fault. But the fact that Winwin thought it was his doing, that he would sabotage their relationship. It wasn’t like they actually like each other than having sex.

“You have no idea how this feels, he could die you bastard!” Winwin screams and Ten turns his head.

_How annoying._

Winwin switched to Mandarin, Ten was luckily proficient enough to understand the words that came out his mouth.

“It’s not like you would know, you people don’t care about others unless it benefits you, it’s not like you would know what love really is.”

Ten squeezes he knuckles and watched as the man walk off wiping his tears, Taeil finishing his coffee cuts the silence.

“So, that was something huh?”

The Thai man feels guilty, he had hurt an innocent somehow. He had gained the upper hand now that Yuta was out the way, Johnny could weasel his way back into Yoonoh life, but wow many more was he going to sacrifice in order to reach his goal?

 

 

 


End file.
